harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Silvanus Kettleburn
'''Professor Silvanus Kettleburn' (b. 22 November, year unknown) (fl. 1939 - 1993) was a wizard who, after graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, served as professor of Care of Magical Creatures. His recklessness and the nature of his subject resulted in him losing all his limbs but one arm and half of one leg. He retired in 1993, but still made visits to dragon sanctuaries. Biography Early life Silvanus Kettleburn was born to a a wizard and a witch on one 22 November. He received magical instruction at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in which he was Sorted into Hufflepuff, and presumably achieved high marks in Care of Magical Creatures, later leading him to become a teacher in that subject. Professor of Care of Magical Creatures Under Headmaster Armando Dippet Armando Dippet.]] At some point in his life, Kettleburn became the Professor of Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts School under Headmaster Armando Dippet. During his time as a professor, Kettleburn amassed sixty-two periods of probations.The Tales of Beedle the Bard (real) One of which was when a worm he provided for the play of The Fountain of Fair Fortune (which was in fact an Engorged Ashwinder) exploded and started a fire, also starting a duel between the girls playing Amata and Asha, in which Professor Herbert Beery, the Herbology Professor, was caught in the crossfire. Beery's head was reported to have been disfigured, and it took him a long time for it to return to normal, which led to his retirement as a professor. Under Headmaster Albus Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore.]] By the time Albus Dumbledore, the Deputy Head and Transfiguration Professor, had taken over from Professor Dippet as Headmaster, Professor Kettleburn had calmed down a considerable amount, though this was likely because he only had one and a half of his original limbs left: one arm and half a leg. Retirement Kettleburn remained teaching Care of Magical Creatures until 1993.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban He retired to spend more time with his remaining limbs. According to Rubeus Hagrid, who succeeded him, Professor Dumbledore came straight to his hut after Kettleburn said that he had had enough. As a retirement present, Kettleburn was presented a set of enchanted wooden prosthetics by Albus Dumbledore, which needed constant replacement due to his habit of visiting dragon sanctuaries. Personality and traits Kettleburn was considered reckless by many people, including his former employer Armando Dippet. One notable example of his recklessness was the The Fountain of Fair Fortune incident in the Great Hall, which resulted in a packed Hospital wing, a Great Hall smelling of burned wood and Herbert Beery's head growing out of proportion. Kettleburn had mellowed considerably by the time Dumbledore took over, although he was regarded as a "loveable if eccentric man". He never married and had no children. Etymology "Silvanus" is a Roman name derived from Latin silva "wood, forest". Silvanus was the Roman god of forests. ' Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references es:Silvanus Kettleburn fr:Silvanus Brûlopot pl:Profesor Kettleburn de:Silvanus Kesselbrand Kettleburn, Silvanus Kettleburn, Silvanus Kettleburn, Silvanus Kettleburn, Silvanus Kettleburn, Silvanus Kettleburn, Silvanus Kettleburn, Silvanus